The Princess?
by melshinhunhan
Summary: Ketika Luhan , pangeran dari Beijing pergi untuk mencari calon istrinya yang ternyata...


The Princess?

Main Pair : Xi Luhan – Oh Sehun

Cast : Find yourself ;)

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Mereka semua bukan punya saya, tetapi cerita ini murni punya saya dengan sedikit pengaruh dari cerita 'Snow White'

Ch 1 : Meet the princess?

Autor's PoV

Seorang namja manis tengah berjalan sambil menuntun kudanya memasuki gerbang istana yang tampak mengerikan. Sepintas tampak wajah namja yang tergolong manis itu bergidik ngeri sebelum akhrnya ia berjalan memasuki gerbang kerajaan.

Di halaman ia disambut oleh para prajurit yang memiliki tatapan menyeramkan. Luhan, sang namja manis segera masuk ke dalam istana setelah menyerahkan kudanya kepada seorang prajurit yang berwajah seperti kudanya.

Kriek..

Sebelum Luhan sempat menyentuhnya, pintu besar tersebut terbuka dengan sendirinya. Luhan kembali bergidik ngeri saat suara seorang wanita memanggilnya.

_"Masuklah..."_

"_Huh, istana ini menyeramkan sekali sih, kalau bukan karena Mama tidak mungkin aku akan pergi kesini._", gerutu Luhan dalam hati.

-FLASHBACK-

_"BabyLu~! Chagiya!", teriak seorang yeoja bergaun cheongsamkepada seorang namja manis yang sedang membaca._

_"Aish.. Mama, berhentilah memanggilku begitu, aku sudah besar", Luhan membalas sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya._

_"Ai ai... hen ke ai", yeoja yang dipanggil 'Mama' mencubit pipi luhan dengan gemas_

_"Aw...hahit mwahwa...", omel luhan sambil berusaha melepaskan cubitan mama-nya_

_"Ehehe, maaf baby, habisnya kamu manis sekali sih" mamanya hanya menyengir tak berdosa._

_"Huh, Ada apa Mama memanggilku?", sahut luhan sambil mengusap pipinya yang memerah._

_"Begini, karena kamu kan sudah besar jadi- "_

_"STOP! Jangan bilang mama mau menjodohkan aku"potong luhan._

_"Eh, kamu tahu?"tanya mama-nya dengan wajah polos._

_"Setiap mama mau menjodohkanku pasti mama mengatakan 'kamu sudah besar' ", jelas luhan._

_"Masa sih? hehe"_

_Luhan hanya diam menanggapi mama-nya yang sedikit unik itu. _

_"Sudah kubilang aku hanya mau menikah dengan pilihanku ma! Lagipula aku masih normal dan menyukai yeoja !"_

_"Eeeeh? Tapi kali ini beda! Yifan tampan dan juga baik! Cocok sebagai pendampingmu!", Mamanya berpromosi dengan semangat yang membara._

_"Wo bu yao! Aku masih suka yeoja- STOP! Aku tidak mau yeoja centil yang mama pilihkan itu!", cerocos luhan sebelum mamanya sempat memotong perkataannya._

_"Pokoknya babyLu harus menikah! Secepatnya!", mamanya tengah merajuk sambil mengobrak-abrik kasur dan lemari buku luhan._

_"Yak! Mama! Kenapa tidak suruh Yixing saja duluan! Dia sudah punya kekasih kan!?", teriak luhan._

_"Yak! Kamu mau jadi perawan tua karena dilangkahi?", balas mamanya_

_"Tidak akan aku- Eh! Aku namja mama! Perjaka bukan perawan!"_

_"Sama saja! Intinya kalau kamu tidak membawa calon istri atau suami kehadapan mama dan baba sampai bulan depan, kamu harus menikah dengan Pangeran Wu atau Putri Jung!?", teriak mamanya sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan kamar luhan yang berantakan akibat ulahnya._

_"Yak! Mama! SONG QIAN MAMA! ", teriak luhan yang tidak dibalas oleh Song Qian mamanya._

_"Bagaimana aku menemukan yeoja yang pantas kurang dari sebulan?", gumam luhan._

_Tiba – tiba matanya melihat sebuah selembaran sayembara tentang seorang pewaris tahta dari negeri ginseng yang menghilang._

_"um, Anak dari Yang mulia Changmin dan Sooyoung ya? Bukankah anaknya yeoja ya?", gumam luhan._

_"Coba sajalah, siapa tahu cantik.."_

-END OF FLASHBACK-

Maka akhirnya disinilah luhan, di istana Kerajaan Oh yang dipimpin sang Ratu karena Raja telah lama meninggal. Ia mengamati istana yang memiliki interior indah namun misterius tersebut sebelum akhirnya ia sampai di ruangan singgasana sang 'RATU'.

Duduk di singgasana itu, tampak seorang wanita yang sangat cantik, dengan kulit seputih salju dan bola mata hitam yang menawan. Tubuhnya yang tinggi, dan rambut hitam lurusnya menambah kecantikan sang ratu yang saat ini tengah tersenyum polos sambil memandang luhan.

Sejenak luhan diam terpesona memandang sang Ratu yang berbeda jauh dari bayangannya sebelum akhirnya sang ratu menegurnya.

"Annyeong, ada perlu apa pangeran dari Beijing datang kesini", tanya sang Ratu kepada luhan.

"A-ah.. A-annyeong yang mulia..", luhan membalasnya sambil berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yg memerah.

"Begini.. Aku dengar yang mulia memiliki seorang anak, b-bolehkah saya datang melamarnya?", jelas luhan dengan suara kecil.

Sooyoung memandang luhan aneh sebelum akhirnya menyeringai tipis dan memasang wajah sedihnya.

"Ah iya, aku memang memiliki seorang anak yang sangaaaaaat manis, tapi ia tidak disini sekarang", sooyoung memasang wajah sedihnya.

Luhan menegakan kepalanya memandang sooyoung.

"Kenapa? ", tanya luhan polos.

"Ia sekarang berada disana", sooyoung menunjuk kearah jendela besar yang mengarah ke hutan yang gelap dan suram.

"...Saya...turut berduka cita..", gumam luhan sedikit prihatin.

'_Kasian yang mulia sooyoung, ditinggal suami, sekarang ditinggal anak', _pikir luhan.

"Iya- Eh! Maksudku dia berada dihutan sekarang!", kata sooyoung gemas.

"Ia melarikan diri beberapa waktu lalu, nah jika kau bisa membawanya kembali, maka kau boleh menikahinya.", ujar sooyoung.

"Semudah itu?"tanya luhan dengan ekspresi polosnya yang membuat sooyoung gemas.

"Iya sayangku", sooyoung menjawab dengan tenang.

"Kalau begitu hamba pamit menjemput calon istri hamba yang mulia, kamsahmnida", luhan merunduk sebelum akhirnya terburu-buru meninggalkan istana sooyoung.

Sooyoung menatap kepergian luhan dari jendela besar sambil menyeringai kecil.

"Kekeke~ sepertinya aku akan punya mainan baru.."

Luhan's PoV

Aku segera mengambil Liyin dari penjaga yang menjaganya tadi dan bertanya padanya mengenai hutan itu. Lalu ia menatapku aneh sambil melirik ke arah kastil Oh dan dijendela tampak Ratu Sooyoung melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum innocent, tapi malah menimbulkan kesan menakutkan.

"Pokoknya tuan harus hati – hati saat disana, terdapat banyak makhluk mengerikan dan aneh disana, entah mengapa saya yakin tuan bisa membawa pulang kembali yang mulia muda", ucap Chen orang yang menjaga kudaku.

"Terimakasih Chen! Aku akan hati-hati, hanya saja, bagaimana ciri-ciri putri oh?"tanyaku penasaran. Hei , aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana wujud istriku itu.

Chen terlihat gelisah, seperti ingin mengutarakan sesuatu.

"Kulitnya putih seputih salju, rambutnya berwarna coklat gelap dan bibirnya tipis berwarna seperti bibir tuan muda lu"sahut seorang pengawal berwajah tembam.

"Ah, dan ia memakai topi berenda berwarna pink", tambahnya lagi.

"Ah, terima kasih...ehm..."

"Saya Kim Minseok, biasa dipanggil Xiumin yang mulia", ujar Xiumin sambil tersenyum.

Ah, berdasarkan ciri – cirinya itu aku bisa terbayang seorang wanita mungil berkulit putih bersih yang senang tersenyum. Ah, cantik sekali. Semoga saja sifatnya juga manis seperti wajahnya.

"Terima kasih ya Xiumin! Doakan aku!", balasku senang. Aku lalu berpamitan pada mereka dan mengarahkan Liyin menuju Dark Woods. Putri Oh, I'm Coming !

Author's PoV

Chen dan Xiumin hanya tersenyum sambil memandangi punggung luhan yang kini tengah menuju ke Hutan Dark Woods untuk mencari yang mulia mereka. Sejenak keheningan menyelimuti mereka.

"Kelihatannya yang mulia Sooyoung belum memberitahunya yah..", ucap Chen.

Xiumin memandang Chen , dan chen yang merasa dipandangi memandang balik Xiumin.

"Apa?", tanya Chen

Xiumin mengalihkan pandangannya dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aniya, aku harap tuan muda lu tahu apa yang dilakukannya.", balas Xiumin sebelum akhirnya ia masuk kedalam meninggalkan Chen yang memandangnya penuh arti.

Sementara itu, Luhan yang telah sampai di Hutan Dark Woods tampak kebingungan.

"Ugh, benar – benar dark woods, lihat saja kayunya berwarna hitam semua. Bagaimana bisa Putri Oh masih hidup berada disini.", gerutu Luhan.

Ia lalu menuntun Liyin masuk semakin dalam kehutan tersebut. Sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di sebuah mulut gua yang besar dan gelap.

'_Apa mungkin putri oh ada didalam sini ya?_', pikir Luhan.

Ia lalu menarik tali kekang Liyin untuk masuk kedalam gua itu, namun tampaknya Liyin samasekali tidak mau ikut kedalam gua itu.

"Ah, ayolah Liyin sayang, temani aku kesana", bujuk Luhan sambil menarik tali kekang kuda itu.

Liyin memberontak dan menatap luhan dengan wajah memohon. Luhan yang tidak tahan ditatapi seperti itu oleh Liyin akhirnya menghela napasnya dan menanggalkan tali kekang Liyin.

"Baiklah , aku akan pergi sendiri. Kalau aku tak kembali dalam seminggu kau pergilah kembali kerumah dan cari bantuan untukku.", perintah Luhan pada Liyin.

Liyin meringkik seakan mengiyakan perintah Luhan dan berdiri dengan patuh didekat sebuah pohon besar dimulut goa itu, sedangkan Luhan mulai memasuki gua itu. Keadaan didalam gua itu samar – samar karena semakin dalam , semakin sedikit cahaya yang bisa masuk kedalamnya.

'_Sial! Gelap sekali gua ini, tahu begitu aku paksa saja Liyin menemaniku_', gerutu Luhan sambil terus menyusuri gua tiba – tiba ia berhenti ketika menemukan bahwa gua ini bercabang . Ia diam sejenak memutuskan cabang mana yang akan ia masuki. Tiba – tiba, Luhan melihat sedikit cahaya dari cabang gua yang ada disebelah kiri, dan tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung memasuki cabang itu dan mulai menyusurinya lagi. Dan benar saja, dia dapat melihat cahaya matahari masuk dari ujung gua itu.

Matanya terpejam berusaha menyesuaikan cahaya ketika ia melangkah keluar dari gua. Dan kedua matanya membulat kaget ketika ia melihat pemandangan disekitarnya. Bagaimana tidak kaget, keadaan disini benar – benar berbeda dengan keadaan di Dark Woods, pohon – pohon dengan batang berwarna putih dan daun berwarna silver, juga terdapat berbagai makhluk – makhluk kecil bertelinga runcing sedang bermain diantara bunga – bunga yang sedang bermekaran, padahal setahu luhan saat ini musim tengah memasuki musim gugur.

Ia lalu mengendap – endap berniat mengikuti makhluk – makhluk mungil itu ketika ia tak sengaja menangkap bayangan seseorang dari kejauhan. Seseorang berkulit putih pucat dengan topi pink berenda yang Luhan kenali sebagai calon istrinya itu.

Ia segera berlari ke arah orang itu melewati peri – peri kecil yang tengah bermain. Dan ketika ia sampai di tempat orang itu berdiri, wajah luhan memucat melihat keadaan didepannya.

'_Sial_'

TBC


End file.
